


Into The Storm

by fizzled (Fizine)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Ash Ketchum & Co will make eventual appearances, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Legendary Pokemon, On Indefinite Hiatus, So basically the legendary pokemon have a chat and can’t function, based off a roleplay, bottom jokes, but that’s not such a major point yet, chat fic, for now. crack, probably, really sorry to everyone following!!, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizine/pseuds/fizzled
Summary: Tapu Koko: Palkia you live in a tentRayquaza: I’m kind of wondering how you’re aliveDialga: who says he is?Rayquaza: hey, dialga? What the FUCK does that meanDialga: come find out, asswipeTapu Koko: why can’t we go one day w/o this shit I just
Comments: 26
Kudos: 129





	1. 0 Days Since

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Fiz, I’m the author, that’s it, that’s the whole introduction

**_[ 3 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Rayquaza: _ I turned away for FIVE MINUTES

_ Rayquaza:  _ and Kyogre and Groudon are already goin after each other’s entire lives

_ Zekrom: _ honestly I really do admire their ability to hate each other so unbelievably much

_ Darkrai: _ they ain’t shit have you MET the creation trio

_ Palkia:  _ stop calling us that we aren’t a trio

_ Dialga: _ shut the fuck up bottom

**_[ Tapu Koko HAS CHANGED CHAT NAME TO 0 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ Dialga: _ fuck ENTIRELY off

_ Palkia: _ listen just bc we were in the same creative writing class doesn’t mean shit

_ Dialga: _ shut up bottom

**_[ Tapu Koko HAS CHANGED CHAT NAME TO -1 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ Dialga: _ SHUT U P

_ Tapu Koko:  _ Ray send vids

_ Rayquaza:  _ o didn’t know u were into chat ;)))

_ Tapu Koko: _ had it not been for the laws of this land,

_ Cresselia:  _ can y’all stop texting I’m trying to finish my essay :(

_ Giratina: _ oh my god is that due tomorrow

_ Cresselia:  _ yes??

_ Giratina: _ FUCK

_ Darkrai:  _ the third and final creation trio member, everyone

_ Dialga: _ I would rather be related to calyrex

_ Darkrai:  _ **@Calyrex**

_ Calyrex: _ ?

_ Calyrex:  _ oh, no. I would rather die than be related to him

_ Tapu Koko: _ HE SNAPS BACK LMAO

_ Darkrai: _ good for you honestly

_ Rayquaza:  _ [ _ attachment-groudonslosing.vid _ ]

_ Tapu Koko: _ holy???? shit????

_ Zekrom: _ Hes really going ham on him huh

_ Tapu Koko: _ please dont put it like that,

_ Zekrom: _ going h a m on him

_ Tapu Koko: _ back up, slut

_ Lugia: _ Don’t slut-shame him you’re the biggest slut in this chat

_ Rayquaza: _ LMAO HE LEFT???

_ Tapu Koko: _ a bitch really came on here to call me out and then left huh

_ Zekrom: _ He’s not wrong lol

_ Rayquaza: _ no he’s gonna go cuddle w his bf free him

_ Tapu Koko: _ did they finally fucking smooch

_ Tapu Koko: _ someone answer me immediately or die by my sword

_ Tapu Koko: _ guys

_ Tapu Koko: _ GUYS

—

**_[ vibe check 🤚👀😔 ]_ **

_ [ 9 Members ] _

_ Celebi: _ how’s yalls babysitting days going

_ Giratina: _ kids bein a NIGHTMARE

_ Giratina: _ HOW does a child have so much rage in their tiny body

_ Celebi: _ look at a mirror asshole

_ Giratina: _ H.

_ Lugia: _ not too bad, almost set the house on fire though :( everything’s under control now though

_ Celebi: _ lmao wtf is ur kid on crack? crack? is that what they’re on?

_ Lugia: _ :(

_ Celebi: _ that’s not an answer—

_ Celebi: _ oh hey  **@everyone** wanna go to chipotle after you get off

_ Lugia: _ I’m vegetarian

_ Celebi: _ yeah me too you’re not special

_ Zeraora: _ I mean I guess

_ Celebi: _ that’s the spirit

_ Giratina: _ haha spirit,

_ Lugia: _ if you make ONE MORE absent father joke I swear to god,

_ Giratina: _ damn ok boomer

_ Lugia: _ I’m YOUNGER than you

_ Giratina: _ no

_ Giratina: _ when’s ur birthday

_ Lugia: _ September 12th?

_ Giratina: _ holy shit no way

_ Lugia:  _ ?

_ Giratina: _ IM MARCH 22nd LMAO BOOMER

_ Lugia: _ NO YOURE KIDDING RIGHT

_ Giratina: _ LMAOOO

_ Lugia: _ DAMNI T

_ Celebi: _ cute how tinas the only one who can make u genuinely emotional lugaya

_ Lugia: _ >:((

_ Celebi: _ lmao we been knew

_ Giratina: _ oh no I just have that effect on people

_ Lugia: _ do NOT

_ Giratina: _ I made dad so angry he left lmAO

_ Lugia: _ GIRATI N A

—

**_[ 1 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Palkia: _ can someone send me the bio notes asap

_ Dialga: _ no, die

_ Palkia: _ can someone other than Dialga send me the bio notes asap

_ Rayquaza:  _ its so weird who Dialga has beef with like

_ Rayquaza: _ like when Giratina was like “fuck you fight me” he was like “this ain’t it” and tried to run away

_ Rayquaza: _ and when arceus was like “gonna kill off everyone on this planet /jazz hands/“ he was like “man calm down” 

_ Rayquaza: _ but for palkia this shit is ON SIGHT for Dialga

_ Tapu Koko: _ they gazed into each other’s eyes and new they had to destroy each other

_ Rayquaza: _ thank you for probably the best addition anyone could have made

_ Tapu Koko: _ oh speaking of gazing into each other’s eyes

_ Tapu Koko: _ Mewtwo and Zeraora huh

_ Rayquaza: _ honestly just @ them it’s really fucking funny

_ Tapu Koko: _ hm

_ Tapu Koko: _ Nah im gonna go fuck around with the sprinkler system wanna come

_ Rayquaza: _ um??? yes???

_ Tapu Koko: _ o neat come over

_ Palkia: _ so do I get the notes or,

_ Dialga: _ fuck you, die, I hate you

_ Palkia: _ is that a yes or


	2. Alola Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot begins for the Alola Squad, Burger King, Lugia being gay on main, and the electric type chat begins

**_[ 5 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Palkia:  _ hi everyone I have a very important announcement to make

_ Rayquaza: _ you okay man?

_ Palkia:  _ arceus is a bitch ass mother fucker of whom I could step on and feel nothing

_ Rayquaza: _ H. 

_ Tapu Koko: _ Really wasn’t expecting that but I mean ur not wrong

_ Rayquaza: _ care to share with the class

_ Palkia:  _ not particularly

_ Rayquaza: _ understandable have a lovely day

_ Zekrom: _ why is it that every time I open this chat I feel like I’m having a stroke

_ Tapu Koko:  _ h o n estly

_ Tapu Koko: _ damn a bitch came on just to complain about god and then left huh

_ Rayquaza:  _ oh mood

_ Giratina: _ ok but he’s not wrong for a change

_ Tapu Koko: _ oh yeah??

_ Giratina: _ Arceus could be on fire and not only would I not help, I would pour gasoline on him

_ Tapu Koko: _ h

_ Rayquaza:  _ oh F

_ Zekrom: _ F

_ Tapu Koko: _ F

_ Tapu Koko:  _ are y’all like. ok tho

_ Giratina: _ idk I haven’t gone home in like months  **@Palkia** hey bitch

_ Palkia: _ What

_ Palkia: _ oh no yeah we fine

_ Giratina: _ hm.

_ Rayquaza: _ and now they are gone.

_ Rayquaza: _ damn

_ Rayquaza:  _ hope theyre ok

_ Tapu Koko: _ they’re fine I bet Dialga set the stove on fire or smth

_ Rayquaza: _ wh. 

_ Tapu Koko: _ yeah we were working on a project once and Dialga just strolled into the kitchen and the stove burst into flame

_ Tapu Koko: _ he then threw water on it while Palkia and I were screaming

_ Tapu Koko: _ and then Tina waltzed in, slammed a pot over the fire, and left

_ Tapu Koko: _ kinda makes me wonder how many times this has happened before hand

_ Rayquaza: _ imagine being so dysfunctional can’t relate

_ Zekrom:  _ Ray you live with Kyogre and Groupon

_ Rayquaza: _ Damn u right

  
  


**_[ AloLeague ]_ **

_ [ 9 Members ] _

_ Lunala: _ just kicked Necrozma nobody add him back

_ Lele: _ the fuck did he do this time

_ Lunala: _ went after solgaleo’s ENTIRE life

_ Koko: _ somebody gotta say something to him

_ Koko: _ who in this chat is willing to confront a man

_ Lele: _ gotta admit I’m not into that

_ Koko: _ lele get ur lesbian ass,

_ Lele: _ kind surprised u aint into that gaylord

_ Koko: _ yknow what? fair

_ Lunala: _ can we focus for five minutes I can’t take it anymore

_ Koko: _ yeah, sorry

_ Lele: _ Sorry luna :(

_ Lunala: _ s fine just wanna get this over with asap

_ Koko: _ who are the bravest people in this chat

_ Koko: _ HEY  **@Zeraora @Bulu** SAY SOMETHING UR BRAVE

_ Bulu: _ wh

_ Zeraora: _ oh no thank you he doesn’t take me seriously

_ Koko: _ h????

_ Zeraora: _ man likes anyone with light hair

_ Koko: _ damn sorry blondie

_ Lele: _ come on Bulu pull thru pwease

_ Bulu: _ listen I’m no coward but there is one thing I fear and that is Necrozma

_ Bulu:  _ Y’all on your own, gnight. 

_ Lunala: _ FUCK

_ Lunala: _ zer PLEASE come through

_ Zeraora: _ NO ask marshadow

_ Lunala: _ SHIT U RITE

_Lunala:_ **@Marshadow** WAKE UP BITCH

_ Koko: _ hoes mad

_ Lele: _ hoes mad

_ Bulu: _ shut UP, GOD

_ Marshadow: _ w h at

_ Lunala: _ will you tell Necrozma to leave Solgaleo alone because he doesn’t wanna fuck him

_ Marshadow: _ h?????

_ Lunala: _ please

_ Marshadow: _ i mean i fucking guess

_ Lunala: _ thank

_ Koko: _ t h a n k

_ Lele: _ t h a n k

_ Bulu: _ STOP THAT

_ Zeraora: _ Koko teachers looking directly at you put ur phone AWAY

_ Koko: _ he’s what

_ Koko: _ oh fuChegmfkfj

_ Lele:  _ lmao idiot

_ Bulu: _ bold of you to talk like mrs jenny isnt looking at you too

_ Lele: _ SHES WHAT

_ Lele:  _ shITr

_ Marshadow: _ honestly what the fuck just happened

_ Lunala: _ genuinely I couldn’t tell you

  
  


**_[ 5 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Kyogre:  _ and that’s why I’m no longer welcome in the Burger King down the street

_ Palkia: _ What The Fuck

_ Kyurem:  _ what the FUCK

_ Rayquaza: _ kyogre did anyone aSK

_ Palkia: _ honestly there was no reason for ANY of that to come out of your fucking mouth

_ Palkia: _ we weren’t even talking about Burger King??? We were talking about fucking mcdonalds???

_ Kyurem: _ Which I really want

_ Kyurem: _ Zekrom, get me some McDonalds immediately. 

_ Zekrom:  _ lmao cute you think you’re my dad

_ Kyurem: _ I will destroy your reputation. 

_ Zekrom: _ burger or nuggets

_ Kyurem: _ nuggets or die

_ Rayquaza:  _ What the fuck

_ Rayquaza: _ actually speaking of fuck

_ Palkia: _ I REALLY don’t like how you phrased that

_ Rayquaza: _ Ho-Oh and Yveltal huh

_ Palkia: _ they are WHAT

_ Lugia: _ my brother is WHAT

_ Ho-Oh: _ i am WHAT

_ Rayquaza: _ lmao jk just wanted ur attention get your ass working on the project whore

_ Ho-Oh: _ you couldn’t just @ me like a normal goddamn person

_ Rayquaza: _ no why would I do that

_ Ho-Oh: _ why the fuck would I EVER date Yveltal he looks like a discount Lugia

_ Lugia: _ please don’t make that comparison right now 

_ Lugia:  _ no nO DONT,

_ Giratina: _ LMAO DISCOUNT LUGIA

_ Giratina: _ YEAH U RITE

_ Lugia: _ stOP THAT

_ Celebi: _ getting emotional on main I see👀

_ Lugia: _ shut UP

_ Celebi: _ 😔🤚 F

_ Giratina: _ 😔🤚 F

_ Meloetta: _ 😔🤚 F

_ Darkrai: _ 😔🤚 F

_ Lugia:  _ are you serious

_ Lugia: _ betrayed by my own babysitting group

_ Rayquaza: _ Lugia tell your brother to work on the project

_ Lugia: _ Ho-Oh work on the project

_ Ho-Oh: _ >:(

  
  


**_[ 5 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Zekrom: _ Anyone else noticed Koko’s been strangely quiet today

_ Zekrom: _ actually all of the alola team has been

_ Rayquaza: _ I’m sure they’re fine

_ Tapu Koko: _ yeah slut we’re fine

_ Zekrom: _ honestly why am I even the slightest bit surprised

  
  


**_[ Electricity Strikes Back 🎄👀 ]_ **

_ [ 6 Members ] _

_ Tapu Koko: _ hey gang

_ Zekrom: _ why is this the name

_ Tapu Koko: _ bc we all like the color yellow

_ Tapu Koko: _ and electricity is yellow

_ Zekrom: _ so are lemons

_ Zapdos: _ sunflowers

_ Thundurus: _ bananas

_ Raikou: _ Homer Simpson

_ Zeraora: _ big bird

_ Tapu Koko: _ why do you all feel the need to ruin any joy I’ve ever felt

_ Zekrom: _ I, personally, am legally required to do so

_ Tapu Koko: _ thanks! you have been removed from my will

_ Zekrom: _ I was in your will??

_ Zeraora: _ you have a will??

_ Zapdos: _ everyone’s response says something about themselves but I really don’t want to look too deeply into Raikou and Zeraora’s

_ Tapu Koko: _ i JUST notices theirs what the fuck

_ Tapu Koko: _ raikou why do you watch the simpsons

_ Tapu Koko: _ and zer why the HELL are you thinking about big bird

_ Raikou: _ why don’t you?

_ Tapu Koko: _ h?????

_ Zeraora: _ ran out of yellow things

_ Tapu Koko: _ the????? the sun maybe???

_ Tapu Koko: _ instead of big bird??

_ Zeraora: _ oh die then

_ Tapu Koko: _ i MADE the chat and im getting flayed

_ Thundurus: _ why is there a Christmas tree in the chat name

_ Tapu Koko: _ do not call attention to it

_ Zekrom: _ its???? march????

_ Tapu Koko: _ Do Not Call Attention To It


	3. Chaos (Killed the Dinosaurs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s dragging koko hours, as usual, and the Alola gang works out the Situation. Again.

**_[ 0 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Giratina: _ Minor life update

_ Giratina: _ I got a whopping 12% on my chem exam

_ Giratina: _ and now I need a tutor 

_ Tapu Koko: _ h ow

_ Celebi:  _ LMAO STUPID ASS

_ Celebi: _ anyway  **@Lugia** can tutor u hes good at chem

  
  


**_[ Lugia — > Celebi ]_ **

_ Lugia: _ celEB I

  
  


**_[ 0 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Giratina: _ Wait fr

_ Giratina: _ can you actually please

  
  


**_[ Lugia — > Celebi ]_ **

_ Lugia: _ you are the WORST

_ Celebi: _ get over yourself you goddamn bottom

_ Lugia:  _ Why are you assuming I’m a bottom

_ Celebi: _ what’re you gonna do, cry about it? go tutor the man

_ Lugia: _ >:((

  
  


**_[ 0 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Lugia: _ I can tutor you if you need it

_ Giratina: _ WAIT FR

_ Giratina: _ here pm me

_ Lugia: _ sure

  
  


**_[ Lugia — > Celebi ]_ **

_ Lugia: _ AAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Celebi: _ you’re completely fucking useless

  
  


**_[ Electricity Strikes Back 🎄👀 ]_ **

_ [ 6 Members ] _

_ Tapu Koko: _ suggestion

_ Zekrom: _ I don’t know what it is but I feel like I should disagree, so that’s what I’m going to do

_ Tapu Koko: _ rude of you

_ Tapu Koko:  _ anyway

_ Tapu Koko: _ since zer is lurking

_ Zeraora: _ >:(((

_ Tapu Koko: _ suggestion

_ Tapu Koko: _ we should all tryout for the soccer team

_ Zekrom: _ w???? why??

_ Tapu Koko: _ fast as FUCK

_ Zekrom: _ yeah u right

_ Raikou: _ is that why you made this chat lmao

_ Tapu Koko: _ maybe so

_ Zapdos: _ I mean I’ll tryout ig

_ Tapu Koko: _ that’s the spirit baybee!!

_ Zeraora:  _ I’m already doing track and cross country do I have to tryout

_ Tapu Koko:  _ yes

_ Zeraora: _ fuck ok I guess

_ Raikou: _ I’m also already doing both do I also have to tryout

_ Tapu Koko: _ yes

_ Raikou: _ neat just checkin

_ Thundurus: _ I’m doing football I’m not trying out sorry

_ Tapu Koko: _ yknow What. Fair enough for now.

_ Zeraora: _ are you saying if I join football you won’t pester me

_ Tapu Koko: _ you? no, I’m pestering you no matter where you think you’ve escaped to. get ready, coward

_ Zeraora: _ f

_ Raikou: _ yikes! F

_ Zekrom: _ F😔

_ Zapdos: _ F

_ Thundurus: _ F. 

  
  


**_[ 1 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Raikou: _ have you ever considered what a goddamn MASTERPIECE the Simpson’s is

_ Raikou: _ up to date on world events

_ Raikou: _ makes light of unhappy situations

_ Raikou: _ keeps the whole family so entertained they don’t realize the stove is ablaze

_ Rayquaza: _ LMAO WHAT

_ Tapu Koko: _ Man shUT THE F U C K. UP

_ Zeraora: _ STOP TALKING ABOUT THE SIMPSONS OR ON GOD,

_ Zekrom: _ we GET IT, you NEED to be bart but PLEASE shut the FUCK

_ Raikou: _ are you telling me you DONT want to be Bart simpsons

_ Zeraora:  _ one day you will have to answer to arceus for your crimes and he may not be so merciful

_ Zekrom: _ w nnghjdkr

_ Tapu Koko: _ I’m SO glad it’s always dragging arceus hours

_ Zekrom: _ rightfully so

_ Rayquaza: _ why aren’t you more active Zer what the fuck ur hilarious

_ Tapu Koko:  _ no hes a fucking DISASTER

_ Zeraora: _ sTOP

_ Tapu Koko: _ HE STOLE MY FUCKING PRETZEL STICKS

_ Tapu Koko: _ PRETZEL DICKS

_ Zeraora: _ I WOULD C R U S.H YOU BETWEEN MY FISTS BUT IM AFRAID YOUD BE INTO IT 

_ Tapu Koko: _ W HHD MDEJDH

_ Rayquaza: _ PLEASE BE MORE ACTIVE IM BEGGING YOU

_ Tapu Koko:  _ RO D ENT,

_ Rayquaza: _ LmAO HE D E S T R O Y E D YOU

_ Zekrom: _ I can’t believe KOKO is the horniest person in this chat

_ Zekrom: _ there’s no way

_ Rayquaza:  _ who tf would it be then

_ Tapu Koko: _ honestly probably like.  **@mewtwo**

_ Tapu Koko: _ qaIT I DIDNT MEAN TO @ HIM NO,—

_ Mewtwo:  _ on GOD

_ Mewtwo: _ I don’t have to answer to juniors

_ Tapu Koko: _ THATS NOT DENIAL

_ Mewtwo: _ I’d say “choke” but you’re probably into that. Aren’t you

_ Tapu Koko:  _ WHY IS EVERYONE KINKSHAMING ME TODAY WHAT THE FUCK

_ Tapu Koko:  _ WHOS NEXT, ARCEUS?? MARSHADOW??? 

_ Marshadow:  _ you’re probably into toes or smth idk

_ Tapu Koko: _ WhAt THE FU C K

_ Zekrom: _ I am on the FLOOR

_ Tapu Koko: _ MARSHADOW I HAVE STANDARDS AND MORALS

_ Rayquaza: _ NMGWJDKRKENDN

_ Rayquaza: _ TOES ARE RJE ONLY THINGE HE WONT DO IM CRYIGN INBTHI S ROOM

_ Marshadow: _ Oh, sorry, just remembering the time you came to visit and told me you “hate socks because I like seeing my toesies”

_ Tapu Koko: _ I WAS LITERALLY SEVEN OK

_ Tapu Koko: _ I PAINTED MY TOENAILS BRIGHT YELLOW I WANTWD TO SEE THEM STOP ACCUSING ME OF TOES IN MY OWN CHATROOM

_ Giratina:  _ I’m getting fucking whiplash from reading this

_ Giratina: _ can someone summarize the last half hour

_ Marshadow: _ Koko is into being crushed, choked, and also toes

_ Giratina: _ oh we been knew

_ Tapu Koko:  _ why does god hate me

_ Tapu Koko:  _ what have I done wrong

_ Giratina: _ do u rlly want the answer

_ Giratina: _ bc I swear to god,

_ Tapu Koko: _ nO PLEASE 

_ Tapu Koko:  _ FREE ME

_ Zekrom: _ new plan, we all just go beat the shit out of Koko for fun who’s in

_ Rayquaza: _ oh god me

_ Zeraora: _ I’ll go

_ Mewtwo: _ If Zeraora agreed, I suppose I will as well

_ Giratina: _ why are you even texting like that

_ Giratina: _ you should like my dad

_ Giratina: _ also me I’ll go

_ Zeraora:  _ Mewtwo texts like a grandpa we know we’ve been over this

_ Mewtwo: _ Et tu, Brute?

_ Zeraora: _ listen, rodent,

_ Tapu Koko: _ am I watching a cat fight

_ Zekrom: _ man shut the FUCK

_ Marshadow: _ Koko has a very punchable face

_ Marshadow: _ like I looked at him and I just knew

_ Marshadow: _ I HAD to hit him with a chair

_ Zekrom: _ rightfully so

_ Tapu Koko: _ in my own chat,

  
  


**_[ AloLeague ]_ **

_ [ 9 Members ] _

_ Solgaleo: _ Necrozma just texted me

_ Lunala: _ he w h a t

_ Solgaleo:  _ yeah he asked me to come fix things and meet with the school psychologist to “work things out if you’re ready to do that”

_Solgaleo:_ _[attatchment-whoreman.img]_

_ Koko: _ Work out??? What???

_ Koko: _ as far as I know there’s nothing to work out and he needs to stop being a bitch about it

_ Solgaleo: _ I’m over it but is he

_ Lele: _ apparently not yike

_ Lele: _ tell him you’re not interested in meeting with him because you don’t feel comfortable with it and then don’t respond to anything else

_ Solgaleo: _ can I actually do that

_ Lele: _ I mean it IS ur life right

_ Bulu: _ I think you should at least go down. It sounds like it’s more for his sake than yours

_ Zeraora:  _ But if you give him what he wants he won’t stop asking for more

_ Zeraora: _ that’s his thing

_ Koko: _ sir r u ok

_ Zeraora: _ mind ur own business goblin

_ Koko: _ f 😔

_ Lele:  _ it’s what u deserve

_ Koko: _ well now I am not doing it

_ Fini:  _ Well anyway, ignoring my idiot brother,

_ Koko: _ >:(

_ Fini: _ Tell Necrozma you aren’t comfortable speaking to him in any setting, regardless of who is around, and inform him not to contact you again. 

_ Fini: _ If he continues to press, block him. 

_ Fini: _ And try not to worry too much about it. 

_ Solgaleo: _ ily. ily. ily

_ Fini: _ I know. 

  
  


**_[ 3 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ [ 74 Members ] _

_ Palkia: _ hey gang

_ Dialga: _ what do you WANT you filthy fucking bottom

_ Palkia: _ man I just fucking

**_[ Tapu Koko HAS CHANGED CHAT NAME TO 0 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_ Dialga:  _ Shut UP

_ Tapu Koko: _ z

_ Marshadow: _ god I wish I were on crack and not actually in this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggest more ideas please 😔


	4. Crisis On Earth-Koko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koko has a confession. Unova gets an appearance, and someone breaks into the chat

**_[ AloLeague ]_ **

_[ 9 Members ]_

_Koko:_ murder me where I STAND family

 _Lunala:_ f 🤷♀️

 _Marshadow:_ lmao r u ok

 _Koko:_ YOU SHUT YOUR UP

 _Marshadow:_ ://

 _Zeraora:_ honestly thank god I’m not your family I would have to die 

_Koko:_ this is HOMPHOBIA

 _Marshadow:_ how did you misspell homophobia we are all gay

 _Marshadow:_ Wait

 _Marshadow:_ WAIT

 _Marshadow:_ oh my god man you met someone didn’t you

 _Lele:_ OWO??? 

_Marshadow:_ WHERE did you come from

 _Lele:_ I have very convenient timing when it comes to terrorizing my brother uwu

 _Marshadow:_ attractive of you

  
  


**_[ Tapu Koko ADDED Marshadow, Zeraora, Hoopa, Zacian, Meloetta TO CHAT ]_ **

**_[ Tapu Koko NAMED CHAT gay ]_ **

**_[ Tapu Koko CHANGED NAME TO Eagle 1 ]_ **

**_[ Eagle 1 CHANGED Zeraora TO been there done that ]_ **

**_[ Eagle 1 CHANGED Zacian TO currently doing that ]_ **

**_[ Eagle 1 CHANGED Hoopa TO it happened once in a dream ]_ **

**_[ Eagle 1 CHANGED Meloetta TO if I had to pick a chick ]_ **

**_[ Eagle 1 CHANGED Marshadow TO Eagle 2 ]_ **

_Eagle 2:_ oh thank god

 _been there done that:_ you know WHAT,

 _if I had to pick a chick:_ Why :((

 _Eagle 1:_ sorry bb can’t make everyone happy

 _currently doing that:_ WHY is this my nickname I hate you with every fiber in my being

 _Eagle 1:_ LOOK IT WAS EITHER U OR ZER

 _currently doing that:_ THEN MAKE IT ZER

 _been there done that:_ NO

 _currently doing that:_ make this snappy I gotta keep Zams from killing Calyrex again

 _Eagle 2:_ your sister is downright feral and honestly valid of her

 _currently doing that:_ mood

 _Eagle 1:_ aight gang basically

 _Eagle 1:_ uh

 _it happened once in a dream:_ man it’s been 20 min r u ok

 _Eagle 1:_ U H

 _Eagle 1:_ ONE SEC

 _if I had to pick a chick:_ this is… tragic, actually

 _it happened once in a dream:_ and that’s 20 more minutes of my life gone

 _it happened once in a dream:_ why am I still waiting

 _Eagle 1:_ Ok so basically I fell in love with my lab partner and I KNOW my lab partner is gay because it’s Lugia and we all know Lugia is gay but we all also know Lugia has a massive crush on Giratina and I don’t want to ruin it for him so I don’t want to say anything but also I REALLY want to tell him and I feel bad about it because like I don’t want thing to be awkward between us when we were just starting to get along yknow. Like I want us to hold hands or whatever but I also want him to be happy does anyone in this hell chat have any advice

 _it happened once in a dream:_ that’s why huh

 _currently doing that:_ Listen I don’t know much about this subject but if you want to do it that much, I think you should tell him

 _been there done that:_ I know nothing on this subject but I also think you should tell him

 _it happened once in a dream:_ you have nothing to lose and everything to gain by telling him. I vote you go for it

 _if I had to pick a chick:_ I agree! And Lugia is very nice! Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t ghost you. He has manners. 

_Eagle 2:_ Koko I may sometimes want to beat you with a chair but you are still my wonderful friend

 _Eagle 2:_ that being said, T E L L. H I M

 _Eagle 1:_ I don’t know if I should thank you guys or ask for your help beating the shit out of marshadow

 _been there done that:_ both. do both. 

_it happened once in a dream:_ omw I’ve got a bat

 _currently doing that:_ Hoopa why do you have a bat on your person

 _it happened once in a dream:_ yallve seen me pull sandwiches out of my jean pockets and that’s what you’re choosing to ask abt. fr

 _currently doing that:_ yeah that’s. fair enough. 

  
  


**_[ You Know Va ]_ **

_[ 13 Members ]_

_Landorus:_ TORNADUS SHUT THE FUCK UP I SWEAR TO G OD

 _Victini:_ Am i legally allowed to bet on a winner,

 _Thundurus:_ No.

 _Victini:_ anyway ignoring that comment anyone wanna place a bet

 _Terrakion:_ $20 on Landorus

 _Terrakion:_ he seems stronger

 _Keldeo:_ $40 on landorus purely because of the ungodly amount of rage he somehow manages to fit in his tiny body

 _Zekrom:_ HELL YEAH HM

 _Zekrom:_ yeah I’m gonna put like $25 on landorus also

 _Tornadus:_ YALL are the WORST

 _Zekrom:_ because tornadus has a southern accent and I fucking hate it

 _Victini:_ honestly understandable

 _Zekrom:_ like I genuinely hate it

 _Zekrom:_ it’s not even a good southern accent

 _Reshiram:_ why is that what you’re focusing on

 _Zekrom:_ distracts me from remembering how much I hate kyurem

 _Reshiram:_ Ok yeah,

 _Keldeo:_ yall really just hate each other huh. pathetic

 _Victini:_ you CRIED when Cobalion told you you were his least favorite teammate

 _Keldeo:_ shut UP

 _Terrakion:_ HEY leave my freshman son alone >:((

 _Meloetta:_ I… Missed quite a bit, it would seem

 _Landorus:_ A VOICE OF REASON THANK GOD

 _Landorus:_ TELL TORNADUS TO SHUT UP

 _Meloetta:_ AND on that note, I’m off! 

_Landorus:_ MELO COME B A CK

 _Landorus:_ WHY

  
  


**_[ 4 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_[ 74 Members ]_

_Zekrom:_ so in conclusion, libertys kids is the best show

 _Rayquaza:_ man what the fuck

 _Zamazenta:_ what the FUCK did I just read

 _Reshiram:_ in other news, Zekrom has lost all internet privileges permanently. 

_Giratina:_ wtf is libertys kids

 _Zekrom:_ WHAT

 _Giratina:_ ????

 _Zekrom:_ YOUVE NEVER SEEN LIBERTYS KIDS

 _Zekrom:_ W H AT

 _Giratina:_ rlly not liking where this is goin

 _Zekrom:_ TINA COME OVER RN. GET UR ASS INTO MY HOUSE WE’RE WATCHING LIBERTYS KIDS

 _Giratina:_ h?????

 _Giratina:_ ive got babysitting????

 _Zekrom:_ oh die then

 _Tapu Koko:_ god I’m glad that’s not me

 _Zekrom:_ you’ve already seen it, you don’t count

 _Tapu Koko:_ home of phobia??? in MY Minecraft server??

 _Tapu Koko:_ it’s more likely than you think👀👀

 _Rayquaza:_ Oh? What are you implying dear Koko?

 _Tapu Koko:_ someone here is homephobia. there is no way there isn’t a single one. my life is too Cursed for it to be true

 _Rayquaza:_ 👀

 _Palkia:_ I can answer this one

 _Palkia:_ it’s Arceus

 _Dialga:_ oh definitely it’s arceus

 _Giratina:_ thats the bitch

 _Rayquaza:_ thank you creation trio

 _Dialga:_ STOP THATS NOT WHAT W ARE

 _Rayquaza:_ insert the shrugging emoji I’m too lazy to search up

 _Tapu Koko:_ lmao mood

 _Zekrom:_ alternate answer, Kyurem

 _Palkia:_ eyes

 _Zekrom:_ he keeps bossing me around and I’m not into that

 _Palkia:_ EYES HARDER

_[ Giratina ADDED Ash Ketchum TO CHAT ]_

_Palkia:_ Giratina what

 _Giratina:_ WHAT

 _Giratina:_ DAMNIT

 _Giratina:_ CANT LEAVE SHIT ALONE NEAR THIS LITTLE BASTARD

 _Giratina:_ I’m crying why can’t I kick him

 _Mew:_ uwu

 _Giratina:_ mEW DID YOU GIVE HIM ADMIN POWERS

 _Mew:_ UWU

 _Giratina:_ MEW

 _Ash Ketchum:_ >:3

 _Tapu Koko:_ oh my g o d

 _Mewtwo:_ Why is my brother in this chat

 _Ash Ketchum:_ Hi bro of mine uwu

 _Mewtwo:_ i

 _Mewtwo:_ I’m texting mom

 _Ash Ketchum:_ NO—

**_[ Ash Ketchum CHANGED NAME TO Ash ]_ **

_Ash:_ Tell mom and I’ll tell mom about the time you left me by myself in market basket 

_Mewtwo:_ GOD

 _Mewtwo:_ DAMNIT

 _Rayquaza:_ 👀👀⁉️

 _Tapu Koko:_ **@Zeraora** come get ur man he’s cursing in my minecraft realm

 _Zeraora:_ u first lmao

 _Tapu Koko:_ I live in HELL

 _Ash:_ Wait I don’t recognize half the names here who are you?

 _Tapu Koko:_ OH LMAO most of us go to schools out of state

 _Tapu Koko:_ country

 _Tapu Koko:_ what are they called I forgot the word

 _Lugia:_ Regions

 _Tapu Koko:_ YEAH THAT THANKS

 _Ash:_ !!!! LUGIA!!!!

 _Lugia:_ Who

 _Lugia:_ OH

 _Lugia:_ Hey, kiddo

 _Ash:_ :P

 _Ash:_ How’s Johto? And Celebi?

 _Celebi:_ Fine and fine

 _Lugia:_ What he said. 

_Ash:_ wait do you don’t live in Kanto?? **@Tapu Koko**

 _Tapu Koko:_ lol no

 _Tapu Koko:_ I’m from Alola

 _Tapu Koko:_ We’re all in kanto bc we’re attending the kanto school to learn more about em

 _Ash:_ WOAH the islands?!

 _Ash:_ I rlly wanna visit,,,, can I come visit

 _Tapu Koko:_ I MEAN IF U WANT

 _Mewtwo:_ Please don’t encourage him

 _Lugia:_ encourage which one

 _Mewtwo:_ Honestly fair

 _Mewtwo:_ **@Mew** please take away his admin powers I’m begging you—

 _Mew:_ no you faker

 _Mewtwo:_ faKER

 _Mew:_ Fake hedgehog lookin RAT

 _Mewtwo:_ I’LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS

 _Tapu Koko:_ honestly I’m just glad they didn’t do the WHOLE scene I would’ve had to kick em both


	5. Hate Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which region is your least favorite, they ask, and get many different answers. Pride month starts, of course, and Koko’s crisis is very likely never ending, the poor fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually so incredibly sorry this took so long! With everything that’s going on, I’ve been a bit preoccupied unfortunately :(( I’m glad to be back though!! This was in progress the whole time, I just never got around to completing it oof

**_[ 2 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_[ 75 Members ]_

_Mewtwo:_ I fucking hate kantonians

 _Tapu Koko:_ good morning then

 _Tapu Koko:_ have u checked the mirror???

 _Mewtwo:_ THIS WAS NOT THE RIGHT CHAT

 _Tapu Koko:_ HOW do u,

 _Mewtwo:_ This was supposed to go to Mew but I guess it can stay here

 _Zekrom:_ u arent shit we all hate kantonians too

 _Zekrom:_ while we’re at it

 _Zekrom:_ WHY is Unovan the only language I was taught

 _Tapu Koko:_ excellent question!! anyone else have any regional problems they’d like to talk about

 _Marshadow:_ yeah why the hell is camping such a big deal in Galar????

 _Zacian:_ HEY leave me out of this

 _Zeraora:_ don’t be stupid, Galar doesnt exist ://

 _Zacian:_ I just. 

_Marshadow:_ like that summer I went to visit maggie at camp??? ALL I saw were people camping what the FUCK is the deal man

 _Zekrom:_ can we backtrack to maggie

 _Marshadow:_ Magearna you fucking giraffe

 _Magearna:_ ^^

 _Tapu Koko:_ g. Giraffe

 _Rayquaza:_ giraffe

 _Zacian:_ giraffe

 _Mewtwo:_ We get it. Marshadow has a thing for tall men. Anything else. 

_Marshadow:_ SHUT YOU FUCKMOUTG

 _Tapu Koko:_ BLURRY EYES EMOJI?????

 _Tapu Koko:_ TWO DEAR

 _Tapu Koko:_ WAS THAT A JOKE??? DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKe????

 _Zacian:_ he went offline

 _Zacian:_ honestly, kinda homophobic of him ://

 _Tapu Koko:_ straight ppl b like

 _Zacian:_ go off ig????

 _Zacian:_ look whatever u wanna day about Galar at least we have gay rights wtf is Unova doing

 _Zekrom:_ as per usual,

 _Zekrom:_ nothing good

 _Tapu Koko:_ whsndnemsndnsksdm

 _Reshiram:_ We get it, Unova sucks. But at least we’re not Johto. 

_Ho-Oh:_ HEY

 _Ho-Oh:_ fuck YOU

 _Reshiram:_ Anyone else hear a fly buzzing?

 _Celebi:_ please don’t compare us to you LUNATICS,

 _Lugia:_ Say what you want about Johto, we’re doing better than Hoenn at least

 _Rayquaza:_ yeah u rite,

 _Kyogre:_ NO

 _Kyogre:_ SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH

 _Rayquaza:_ KYOGRE SHUT THE FUCK UP OH MY GOD

 _Lugia:_ Wow! My point has been proven

 _Zekrom:_ GOD I’m glad that aint me

 _Zacian:_ oof mood lmao

 _Kyogre:_ FUCK YOU I HATE SINNOH

 _Giratina:_ dont u do Sinnoh dirty like this

 _Shaymin:_ I hate this fucking chat

 _Shaymin:_ I come online to ask if anybody knows where the hell I can buy some fucking cheezits

 _Shaymin:_ and this is what I arrive to???

 _Shaymin:_ I fucking hate hoenn

 _Tapu Koko:_ afNDMFNSKZNSND BF MSNDJGWN

 _Zekrom:_ holy SHIT

 _Giratina:_ SHAYMIN SWEETIE YOURE DOING GFEAT

 _Tapu Koko:_ I’m gonna set up a docs quiz to see which region is the most hated get ready

 _Tapu Koko:_ [link:x]

 _Tapu Koko:_ PLEASE it’s for RESEARCG PURPOSES ONLY HELP A GUY OUT

 _Rayquaza:_ I

 _Rayquaza:_ hate hoenn ://

 _Deoxys:_ WE ALL DO

 _Rayquaza:_ who the HELL added YOU to MY CHAT

 _Deoxys:_ I HACKED MY WAY IN

 _Jirachi:_ I invited them, I’m so sorry :((

 _Deoxys:_ SNITCH

 _Rayquaza:_ DONT TALK TO JIRACHI LIKE THAT

 _Kyogre:_ disgusting…..

 _Groudon:_ they better not have made her cry!!

 _Jirachi:_ :(

 _Tapu Koko:_ nature is amazing

 _Tapu Koko:_ someone send the vid

 _Latias:_ [attatchment-deoxys.vid]

 _Tapu Koko:_ AFWNDMXNSMKj

 _Tapu Koko:_ HOLG SHIT

 _Zekrom:_ O DAMN OUCH

 _Zekrom:_ LMAO IDIOT

 _Zeraora:_ [attatchment-deoxys.vid2]

 _Zeraora:_ WHY THE HELL HE IN THE ALOLA WING

 _Tapu Lele:_ EW he’s WHAT

 _Tapu Koko:_ NO HELL NO GET HIM OUT RN

 _Marshadow:_ i transferred here for the same reason people visit the zoo

 _Marshadow:_ nature is amazing

  
  


**_[ 2 Days Since Our Last Bottom Joke ]_ **

_[ 75 Members ]_

_Ash:_ o

 _Ash:_ wat did I miss???

 _Victini:_ nothing good go figure this chat sucks

 _Victini:_ 75 idiots and nobody can make a decent joke wtf man

 _Shaymin:_ victini

 _Victini:_ yes dear?

 _Shaymin:_ shut the fuck up

 _Marshadow:_ how is someone so polite looking so bloodthirsty

 _Ash:_ valid of her tho

 _Ash:_ I mean if I personally had to put up with kyogre and groudon I’d be rabid too!!

 _Tapu Koko:_ SORRY TO DERAIL THE XONVO

 _Tapu Koko:_ HAPPY PHUCKING PRIDE

 _Necrozma:_ why r u so excited nobodys gay

 _Tapu Koko:_ FUCK U IM GAY

 _Zekrom:_ PH

 _Zekrom:_ OH YEAH ITS GAY MONTH!!

 _Zekrom:_ I’m gay

 _Tapu Koko:_ gayng😎

 _Hoopa:_ I’m bi!! Happy pride month!!

 _Rayquaza:_ its that time of year again huh

 _Rayquaza:_ aroace

 _Zacian:_ I’m pan and also trans!!! fuck you necrozma

 _Marshadow:_ necrozma honestly shut the fuck up im gayace

 _Victini:_ nonbinary and lesbian!! everyone coming out is SO COOL

 _Jirachi:_ :0 im pan!!

 _Giratina:_ OH MAN ITS JUNE…….. I’m gay

 _Lugia:_ I’m also gay. 

_Zeraora:_ **@tapu koko**

 _Tapu Koko:_ WHY THIS

 _Zeraora:_ anyway I’m demi

 _Zamazenta:_ I’m lesbian 

_Lunala:_ im ace, but I don’t know what I am romantically yet :((

 _Zekrom:_ that’s fine!! You’re still Valid

 _Lunala:_ 🥺 ily

 _Xerneas:_ girls good

 _Lunala:_ mood tho

 _Mewtwo:_ I’m gay 

_Ash:_ you’re gay??

 _Ash:_ me too!!! 

_Mewtwo:_ Are you actually

 _Ash:_ yeah!!! wait dm

  
  


**_[ gay ]_ **

_[ 6 Members ]_

_if I had to pick a chick:_ Koko! You could have a chance!

 _Eagle 2:_ Damn forgot about this I was just gonna dm him lmao

 _currently doing that:_ eyes??

 _Eagle 2:_ shut the f fuck up

 _Eagle 1:_ hhhhh idk man

 _Eagle 1:_ he doesnt like me like that ik ik

 _been there done that:_ are you sure

 _Eagle 1:_ yeah

 _Eagle 1:_ like 90% sure

 _Eagle 2:_ I beg to differ

 _Eagle 1:_ then b e g

 _it happened once in a dream:_ guys please I’m trying to watch titanic leave me alone

 _currently doing that:_ why titanic??

 _it happened once in a dream:_ idk bc I can

 _currently doing that:_ stupid movie ngl

 _Eagle 2:_ Galar is BEYOND ridiculous sometimes I forget its not a real place

 _Eagle 1:_ whdncxnsnfnsksjd

 _it happened once in a dream:_ OH

 _it happened once in a dream:_ this is about his crush right ok

 _it happened once in a dream:_ anyway I still think you should tell him and leave us alone ://

 _Eagle 2:_ god wouldn’t that be nice

 _currently doing that:_ it would wouldnt it

 _if I had to pick a chick:_ Guys! Be nice!

 _if I had to pick a chick:_ Koko, if you feel comfortable, I think you should tell him you want to be better friends before you tell him you like him. Afterall, the key to a good relationship is communication! Talk to him some more! I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for soon :)

 _it happened once in a dream:_ have you ever met a girl so kind,,,

 _Eagle 1:_ Y’know What

 _Eagle 1:_ Y’know What, you’re right

 _Eagle 1:_ I’m gonna friend that man so hard

 _Eagle 1:_ today’s the day I go hard

 _Eagle 2:_ ok maybe don’t put it like that

 _Eagle 1:_ no take backsies

 _Eagle 2:_ oh my fucking god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY MADE THE QUIZ PLEASE TAKE IT: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfwHcLY4ZhK0lP4BHW0O8eDNL1lTFwJ4_dXHmL9WYuHuLZELw/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> Also THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the views and kudos and comments and bookmarks!! It made it worth pounding this chapter out, thank you guys sm!! The next chapter will be out sooner and hopefully MUCH better
> 
> In other news, feel free to add me on discord!! My ID is kiwiii#0879 and I’ll do my best to respond
> 
> And as always please feel free to drop a comment and give me ideas!! Please!!


End file.
